Chocolate: a Universal Love
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: A lonely visitor visits Ralph and Pam, and finds out more about a holiday about love.


A lonely visitor visits Ralph and Pam, and finds out more about a holiday about love. In response to a challenge set by Jo Pierce, where you had to include the phrase "Nobody ever bought me chocolate."

-------------------------------

On a cold ship far above the night sky, a green guy looked at Earth and sighed, missing his home planet and was tired of staying on the ship. So, he zoomed in on the Hinkley home and decided to beam inside the house. He decided that if Ralph inquired of his presence, the alien could say it was a "check-up" to make sure that Ralph was using the suit for good.

When he was inside, he looked around and noticed that no one was home. "Must be on a Earth-saving mission with Mr. Maxwell," he said only to hear the door open. Before he could hide, he saw Ralph and Pam enter.

The two jumped back in surprise, especially Pam. "It's all right honey, he's the green guy Bill and I saw when I was shot a few months ago," said Ralph. Pam nodded and turning to the green guy opened her mouth to say something, but the alien held a hand up. He then held out his hand, presenting the two with translators.

The duo, curious as to why he was there, grabbed the communicators and, after Ralph explained to Pam what it was, put them in their ears. "Mr. and Mrs. Hinkley, I'm sorry to have intruded," he then said, noticing their body temperatures were higher than normal. There was something odd about that, he thought, given the room was air conditioned, but before he could ask, the one they named wearer of the suit stepped forward.

"Uh, no that's fine sir," said Ralph, only to get a slight kick from Pam. He glanced at her in apology before turning back. "Is there a world crisis Bill and I need to help you with?"

"No, I … wanted to visit Earth and learn about some of its customs," said the green guy. Looking at what he was wearing, he frowned and stammered slightly. "Of course, I am not properly dressed or look like someone from your planet…"

The young couple looked at each other and frowned, realizing that based on the alien's voice, the green guy was lonely. Even though both were not really expecting company - especially right this moment - Pam and Ralph in particular realized that if the green guy came, he really needed the company. "Sir, would you like to stay and visit for a few minutes?" asked Pam, much to Ralph's surprise.

The green guy looked at the two, and tilted his head. "If I'm not imposing on what you two were doing?" he said, now realizing that he could also detect something else in the air - a scent, that was familiar to his species.

Ralph looked at the green guy, confused as to why he cottoned on to what the couple was about to do. "Well a little, but that's all right given you took the time to visit us at home," said Ralph slightly begrudgingly. "You see, it's Valentine's Day and…"

"Valentine's Day? What is this?" said the green guy.

"It's a day when those in love show their affection and shower them with love, flowers, gifts…"

"And reproduction?" said the green guy innocently, causing both Pam's and Ralph's mouths to drop open. The green guy then paused, wondering why they were speechless. "Have I said something taboo?"

Ralph, feeling his face turn a bit crimson, stammered. "Uh… well… yes, you did," he said, glancing at Pam to make sure she wasn't overly embarrassed. "But, it's more than that. It's showing you care for the person you love and vowed to spend the rest of your life with."

The alien frowned, giving a wistful sigh. "Our home world was like that at one time. We had a similar custom, but it was more often than not. Our… couples as you'd call them, would shower each other with affection all the time…"

"We do too, but here it's just a specific day of year where we show it with symbols too," said Pam, walking over to the dining room table. There were several gifts strewn about that the couple gave to each other earlier, from candy hearts to a ruby heart necklace for Pam. She picked up the necklace and showed it to the alien. "We give each other tokens of love and candy to say how much we love them in a tangible way."

"… But the intangibles: love, affection, loyalty, admiration, are also important," said Ralph. He then cleared his throat, realizing a deeper meaning why the green guy visited. "But, you're pretty much alone on that ship aren't you?"

The alien nodded. "Yes… and sometimes I just want to have the same feelings that I see in you and Mrs. Hinkley. Not necessarily the physical attraction, but just a feeling that I'm loved."

Pam and Ralph looked at each other, sighing slightly. Both knew what it was like to have that feeling of loneliness. Ralph had been married at one time before he met Pam, but that marriage only made him feel lonely as Alicia spent most of her time shooting ads around the world as a model. Pam had been lonely for a long time, dating quite a bit, but not finding the one person who loved her for all of her - not just her looks.

Ralph, noticing the look that Pam was giving and what she was asking, nodded. Pam turned to the green guy and smiled. "Sir, would you like to stay with us for dinner?" she asked. "Well, that is unless you cannot eat Earth food?"

"I can eat most of your foods, just not anything from the sea, especially oysters," said the green guy. Hearing Ralph snicker some and see Pam bop him on the head, the alien tilted his head. "What is funny about that?"

"Oh, nothing… nothing," said Ralph, deciding to not go into all the customs and myths of love. "Besides, we're having pasta I think…"

"Yes, a pasta primavera - which has vegetables in it only," said Pam. Seeing the alien still doubtful, she continued. "Don't worry, there's plenty for all three of us."

The green guy nodded. "Very well, I'd like to stay for dinner," he said. Pam nodded and started cooking dinner while the green guy and Ralph chatted about things that were going on as far as the suit and more about Earth customs. Eventually the three had dinner and shared stories about life on their home planets.

About an hour later, the green guy realized he needed to return home, much to his reluctance. As he said his goodbyes, Pam walked forward and handed him a heart shaped box. "What is this?" the green guy asked.

"It's a box of chocolates," said Pam, smiling.

"Choco-lates?"

"It's a sweet here on Earth, made from cocoa, milk and other flavorings," said Ralph, then chuckled. "I can assure you none of them are seafood."

Looking at the red foil red heart, complete with fabric rose, the green guy shed a tear, making the group frown slightly. "Are you all right sir?" asked Pam.

"Yes… it's just that no one ever bought me a box of chocolates," he said, wiping away the tear. "We did have chocolate on our planet at one point, but they were for only the … affluent as you'd say on Earth. To receive this is a great honor, as is your allowing me to visit despite your… holiday wishes."

The young couple blushed slightly. "Happy Valentine's Day, sir," said Ralph. Pam also smiled and gave the green guy a kiss on his forehead, making him smile softly at the gesture of kindness.

"Yes, Happy Valentine's Day to you, Mr. and Mrs. Hinkley," said the green guy, who then disappeared in a flash of light.

Feeling the translators disappear from their ears, Pam and Ralph looked at each other and smiled. "You know, I think we brightened his day," said Pam.

"Yes… but did he have to appear when we were in the mood," said Ralph, slightly embarrassed.

"Well…" she said, blowing in Ralph's ear. "The day's not over yet, and we have all night to still celebrate Valentine's Day."

Ralph smiled and kissed Pam. "Yep… the whole night," he said, picking her up in his arms. Pam only laughed and kissed him again.

------------------------------------------------

On the ship, the green guy walked back into the main room and smiled as he looked at the box of chocolates. He was appreciative that the two Hinkleys were giving of their time on a day they celebrated love. The couple reminded him of his life, and while it was bittersweet, it was nice to relive the happier times he had.

Opening the box, the green guy viewed the variety of chocolates that were there. Finally settling on one, the green guy took a bite. Inside was sweet, white and crunchy, which he recognized after doing a search on the scanner as the Earth food coconut.

He smiled softly, as he had wanted to try that flavor as well as the other candy, but he knew he needed to save the other pieces for another time and savor this generous gift from their Earth hero and his wife. "Nobody ever bought me chocolates, but this is the greatest gift that one could give me," he said, smiling. "To have someone not only be that generous with a gift of royalty, but also to share their Valentine's Day - a time of love - with someone who is lonely."

Sighing, he put the box of chocolates in a storage compartment and turned to the screens again, he pressed a button on the console, and the ship moved away from Earth to head back on his task of making sure all the heroes of the Garden planets were doing well. It was a lonely job, but at least it now was easier thanks to the one called Ralph and his wife Pam.


End file.
